The Host Club Plays Rock Band 2
by OSRfan43
Summary: The Perfect Game To Change a Boring Day At Ouran


The Host Club Plays Rock Band 2

It Was a Boring June Day in Japan,The Ouran Host Club was Doing nothing,Nothing to do anyway Right?.......Well it all starts out When Haruhi Fujioka Finds a Ad in a Magazine

she was thinking about Buying The Game But.........She is Unfortunately Broke.....

So She Ran Home for A Quick Second but on Her way there she Found a 100 Dollar Bill On The

Ground Then She said:Wait a Sec! I Think This is Enough for Rock Band 2 For The Wii! So She

Ran To The Game Store Downtown Went in Then saw Rock Band 2 high on The Shelves

She Was Looking For Something to Get The Game off The Shelve She Found a Parasol

and Took it out The Aimed For The Top Shelf Then Shuffled it Left To Right Until it Fell

The Whole Store Had Their Eyes on Her,The Game Almost Fell From The Top Then When

It Fell...........The Whole Store Gasped for no Reason at all,Haruhi Came To The Front of The Counter Then Said:Hi............Sir The Clerk Took The Game From Her,Then Checked it out and put it in a bag Then Said: That Will Be 59.99 Please,Haruhi Gave The Clerk Her 100 Dollar Bill Then Took The Bag Then Left But Before She Left she said:Keep The Change!!!! So She Ran Home and Got Her Wii With all of The Rock Band Equipment And Ran Back To Music Room 3

To Set up The Game

40 Minutes Later..........

Haruhi Stood up and Picked 3 Other People(A/N Haruhi Fujioka is Singing)

Haruhi Said: I Pick......Tamaki On The Drums,Our New Member,Rob on Bass,And Hikaru On Guitar(A/N Rob is 1 of The Best Bass Players in Japan,Not in The US) Rob Then Said:So What Do We Do Now,Haru-Chan?(You Already Guessed it Dress Up Time!)

10 Minutes Later............

Haruhi Turned on The TV on Channel 3(The Channel With Free Space)And Turned on Her Wii

And Took The 4 To The Main Screen and By one Push of a Button The Game Began,Rob Was Setting up His Bass Pose,Tamaki Did Hand Excersises,Haruhi Was Practicing Her Pitch of Her Voice The Group Went on Story Mode(AKA Band World Tour)Haruhi Made Her Character First,It Had Brown Hair,Facepaint a Pink Shirt with Brown Eyes,Rob's Character was a Black Person,With Brown Eyes,A Blue Uniform,With Blue Pants,Tamaki's was a White Person With Green Eyes,and Yellow Hair In a Complete Blue Uniform,Just Like Rob's Character,and Last But Not Least Hikaru's Character Was a White Character,With Blue Eyes,and Light Brown Hair

Their Virtual Tour Began in Boston (The Same Place You Start in Rock Band) Haruhi Looked Throughly Through The First 5 Songs Then Chose Eye of The Tiger By Survivor,Haruhi Continued To Confirm The Right Pitch for The Song She Yelled out WhoaaWhoaaWhoaa! Rob Practiced Strumming Really Fast To A Quiet Beat in The Background The Song Finished Loading

Then The Song Began:

Hikaru Started to Strumm To The Beat of The Sound in The Game Then Tamaki Tapped

The Red Pad 3 Times While Stepping on the Foot Petal at The Same Time,Rob Strummed

To Tamaki's Beat Then Haruhi Took A Long Breath Then Sang:

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

_[Chorus:]_  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's  
the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

_[Chorus]_

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
chorus  
The eye of the tiger  
_[Repeats to fade out]_

**Stats:Haruhi:98%-47 Phrase Streak-Hard ,Rob:99%-597 Note Streak-Expert,Tamaki :95%-137 Note Streak-Medium,Hikaru:98%-479 Note Streak-Hard**

**Team Score:798,753 Stars:5 **

**The Team Celebrated Their First Victory on Rock Band 2,Haruhi Threw Down Her Microphone,Tamaki Threw Down His Drumsticks Rob ****Gave Hikaru a High 5,Haruhi Hugged Tamaki, The Host Club Can Stick to This Ritual,For a Long Time**


End file.
